


Ajuar de bodas.

by adanhel



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanhel/pseuds/adanhel
Summary: Sus ojos, poco acostumbrados a los fulgores mundanos, eran heridos por el brillo de las joyas que Saga había puesto a sus pies y cuando logró distinguir piezas individuales en medio de ese amasijo de oro y gemas, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, no por algo tan banal como esos adornos, sino por lo que representaban.Joyas de novia. Le obsequiaba un ajuar de boda.





	1. 1.-Obsequio

**Author's Note:**

> Turra: Adj., para fines prácticos en esta historia, sinónimo de doncel, uke, omega, pasivo, como lo prefiráis llamar, y en género femenino como está, su gramática le corresponde. 
> 
> *
> 
> Me gusta como se ve escrito sainto y saintos, más que santos, así que lo pongo conforme lo requiera.
> 
> *  
> Enlace a la portada:  
> http://adanhel.tumblr.com/post/178186286029/httpswwwwattpadcommyworks162018214-ajuar-de

Por primera vez desde que era Patriarca, Saga observó con interés los áureos resplandores de la cámara adjunta a su vestidor, esa que estaba repleta de joyas.

Las joyas refulgían desde paredes y estuches, cajas lacadas abiertas y cerradas, baúles que encerraban rescates dignos de reinas. De una diosa. No había oro en bruto, o metales y piedras preciosas sueltas, no, solo joyas, impecables, hermosas, delicadas muchas de ellas, poco apropiadas para usarse como investidura de su cargo.

Tal vez fuera distinto de ser un doncel. Uno ostentoso, pues aunque él mismo solía llevar tres collares y otros tantos anillos de tiempo completo, lo hacía porque así debía ser, como signo de su autoridad, pero quien había amasado esa colección, uno solo de sus antecesores hasta donde había podido averiguar, debió sentir una intensa pasión por las joyas.

Los bienes materiales, como los llamaba su loto perfumado.

Shaka era hermoso, y como al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños, aunque declarará estar más allá de todos esos deseos mundanos, él, su Patriarca, su amo y señor, sabía que le complacería recibir un regalo de su parte, una muestra de su afecto.

No tenía por qué saber que era algo que le exigía su conciencia, pues más temprano ese año, en su propio cumpleaños, y a una edad que la belleza rubia aún era considerada ilegal en Grecia, más no en el Santuario, donde tenía la autoridad absoluta, le había pedido le diera lo único de valor que creía tener.

Bajo, sucio, manipulador… se había sentido así como por cinco minutos completos, en especial cuando, clavando sus enormes ojos azules en él, le había preguntado si lo deseaba porque lo amaba o solo porque quería satisfacerse con su cuerpo. Esas no eran preguntas que debiera hacer de ese modo, y aunque lo quería, no estaba preparado para decirlo, aunque debió suponer que Shaka se lo preguntaría.

Después de todo, para lo que le pedía, seguro era la única razón válida a ojos del hindú.

Luego, por unos minutos, ganó su parte mala, y sin remordimientos le dijo lo que quería oír, lo convenció de que no dejaría de quererlo aun cuando se le entregará, pues no buscaba solo eso de él… Verdades mezcladas con mentiras, diabólico como era, aunque gracias al cielo, al tomarlo esa noche fue él, disfrutando el pago de su crimen, y no el otro…

Negó con la cabeza y se preguntó que podría darle. Que resaltaría su belleza.

Entonces se fijó en una caja de madera perfumada, grabada con flores al estilo hindú y la abrió. Era perfecto. Un recuerdo de su país, un adorno a su hermosura. Cerró el cofre y lo llevó a su recamara, donde lo colocó sobre una mesa.

Solo un par de detalles más y ese ángel rubio que lograba mantener vivo lo mejor de él tendría lo que se merecía.

***

Sus ojos, poco acostumbrados a los fulgores mundanos, eran heridos por el brillo de las joyas que Saga había puesto a sus pies. Se había hincado delante suyo y pedido que aceptará su humilde regalo para después abrir el cofre y mostrarle su contenido. Una larga pieza de seda roja, tenue, muy tenue, lo cubría todo, y cuando logró distinguir piezas individuales en medio de ese amasijo de oro y gemas, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. No por algo tan banal como esos adornos, sino por lo que representaban.

Joyas de novia. Le obsequiaba un ajuar de boda.

Se hincó y cerró el cofre para apoyar su mano en la tapa e inclinarse a besarlo. Cualquier cosa que le hubiera dado habría bastado, una caricia, una flor… eso era demasiado. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle cuando quería desposarlo, o más bien, bendecir su unión, pues hacía meses que habían consumado…

-Saga…-el sainto de Géminis le acarició el contorno de la cara, acunando su mejilla.

-Me gustaría ver cómo te quedan.-que Shaka mismo tuviera oportunidad de verse de una manera distinta. Espléndido.

El rubio sonrió cerrando los ojos y tardó un par de segundos en asentir. Normalmente él no debería de verlo usándolas hasta la boda, pero seguro que no sabía eso. Además, ¿que importaba lo normal en situaciones como la suya? Un sainto de Athena, amado por el Patriarca…

Se dejó llevar hasta su recamara, que lucía muy distinta de lo acostumbrado, con velos y biombos creando espacios íntimos y acogedores, un lecho de almohadones al estilo de su país, e incienso quemándose sobre un delicado platillo, esparciendo su perfume denso y floral por la habitación.

-Llámame cuando estés listo.-le pidió, dejándolo solo con todo lo que había preparado para él y que miró conmovido, caminado alrededor y tocando algunas cosas para asegurarse que no era una ilusión.

Luego de sentó en el diván donde su amado, casi esposo, dejará el cofre de joyas y comenzó a sacarlas, una a una. Las conocía todas, a fuerza de verlas siendo lucidas por las novias que acudían a desposarse al templo donde vivió, pero nunca había usado muchas de ellas.

Soñado con hacerlo sí, en especial desde que Saga le había dicho que lo amaba. Le hubiera permitido tomarlo aun si le decía que era todo lo que deseaba de él, pero que lo amara lo había vuelto especial. Lo había llenado de ilusiones. Ahora era tiempo de retribuirle, de lucir digno de alguien tan glorioso, apuesto como él, y ofrecerse a sus ojos como deseaba verlo, aunque esa seda fuera demasiado tenue para ser usada en público.

Ojalá para la ceremonia le tuviera otro traje, o si no, le preguntaría si podía usar uno de los suyos.

Dejó caer su ropa al suelo y se miró, desnudo. No había más tela ahí que la seda y no era ni lo bastante larga, ancha o tupida para usarla como sari… más bien, le recordaba aquellos velos usados para bailar, ondeando en las manos, o envueltos alrededor de la cintura. Se sonrojó, pero terminó envolviéndose con ella. Después de todo, Saga ya lo había visto desnudo muchas veces, e ir tan indecentemente cubierto no podía ser más perturbador, preocupante, que las primeras veces que sucedió y no podía dejar de preguntarse si le gustaba lo que había frente a sus ojos o se sentía decepcionado.

Luego tomó el collar más grande que había visto en su vida, una ancha gargantilla con incrustaciones rojas y trasparentes, como el resto del ajuar, que después bajaba en forma de romboidal hasta cubrir su pecho, sosteniéndose por medio de una cadenilla que cruzaba su espalda y se sujetaba de sus vértices, sobre sus flancos, terminando al frente en una piedra que pendía a la altura de sus costillas.

Un cinturón con colgantes que descansaba sobre sus caderas, en el borde de la seda roja que usaba como falda, y otra cadenita con un dije central en forma de flor, que ajustaba a la altura de su ombligo, fueron lo siguiente que se puso, seguido por los brazaletes, uno para cada brazo, y un adorno largo, como de hojas y flores que subían por su pantorrilla, pues los anillos, al menos uno para cada dedo, le impedirían seguir y los dejó para el final.

Después tomó el tocado y se preguntó cuál sería el mejor modo de llevarlo. Era una cadenita en forma de T, de la cual, tanto del extremo libre como de su vértice principal pendía una gema, que descansarían respectivamente sobre su espalda y su frente, esta última sobre el rubí rodeado de brillantes que usaría como bindi y se puso primero para acomodar bien lo demás, decidiéndose por el cabello suelto, que lo hacía sentirse un poco menos desnudo, cubriendo hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Separó las docenas de delgadas pulseras que usaría en cada mano de las que llevaría en el tobillo desnudo y los enormes pendientes de diseño floral, que debió ponerse antes del nath, el aro para la nariz que engancharía al del lado izquierdo y que no creyó podría usar. No después de lo que había hecho esa noche de primavera.

Terminó por colocarse los anillos y se miró por un momento en el espejo que estaba a su disposición. Las joyas le pesaban y era difícil moverse, no se sentía como él mismo, pero estaba bien, pues lucía como una novia. Se sentía como una novia.

***

-Saga.

Shaka no hablaba mucho, pero siempre lo hacía en el momento justo.

Estaba a punto de espiarlo, ver en que podía tardar tanto, cuando lo llamó, y al entrar supo que había valido la pena esperar. El privilegio de la belleza.

A la luz de las lámparas las gemas despedían reflejos sobre el oro y su piel dándole un aire místico, divino. Como una de esas diosas hindús de la belleza, rodeadas de flores, de las que le había contado cuando sentía nostalgia por su país… debió haber tenido flores ahí, aunque de momento, con los cojines y velos, el incienso, se le hicieran excesivas.

Se acercó a él, tintineando, su mirada baja, dulce, y sus mejillas sonrojadas… era un poco difícil saber que tanto, con todo ese brillo, pero aun así, le parecía lo más bello que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Más joyas, que antes no había podido ver, en la línea de su cabello, quedaron frente a sus ojos cuando al llegar delante de él se dejó caer de hinojos y le tomó la mano, besándosela. Ojalá fuera alguna tradición hindú, porque era un poco incómodo. Era su cumpleaños, y no quería que se sintiera obligado por esas insignificancias que palidecían ante su belleza.

Aun así disfrutó de la visión etérea, arrebatadora, que era. Un ídolo postrado a sus pies, una diosa que lo adoraba a él, otro ser divino. A su lado, juntos, regirían los destinos de los humanos, los llevarían a una era de paz, de amor…

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Más.-ahora si era verdad. Lo decía él, lo sentía. Shaka debería darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era, de lo mucho que le importaba, que lo necesitaba.

Le levantó la barbilla con dos dedos y se hundió en esos océanos que tenía por ojos. Lo sabía, no necesitaba decírselo, pero la parte más racional de su mente le dijo que había alardeado. Su deidad hindú lo amaba más él de lo que él lo hacía. Era comprensible. Pero no debería seguir postrado. No era tiempo de hacerlo, y esa noche, quien importaba, era él.

Lo alzó y se preguntó cuánto pesaban las joyas, pues su otrora liviana pareja se sentía pesada, y si llevaba todo el contenido del cofre encima, como atestiguaba el resplandor dorado que cubría casi por completo su piel, la madera de esa caja debía ser ligera. Ligera y resistente, como su loto perfumado, que apenas si ladeaba el cuello, seguro por los aretes y la tiara, pues la gargantilla con que iniciaba la prenda que usaba no lo dejaba hacer más.

Lo dejó junto al lecho de cojines, porque no estaba seguro de depositarlo airosamente en un tálamo tan bajo, y Shaka se giró hacia él seguido por el pendular de su cabello y de un destello entre las hebras de éste para abrir su bata, lo único que usaba cuando estaban juntos, aunque tal prenda no fuera digna de tocar su piel como su armadura, soltando la cinta que ceñía su cintura.

La dejó caer al suelo y se mostró desnudo, magnifico, sin pudor. ¿Por qué tenerlo cuando era divino? Su flor aun no lo entendía, que no tenía por qué avergonzarse de su aspecto, pero para eso estaba él. Para enseñarle que no había nada de malo en mostrarse tal cual era.

Lo estrechó contra su pecho y probó su boquita dulce, complaciente, mientras su diestra se deslizaba hasta descansar en su trasero, que sobó con menos descaro del que hubiera deseado, pues Shaka, tomando algo de iniciativa por una vez, había capturado su muslo entre los suyos y lo apretaba mientras su manita, llena de anillos, se dirigía con cuidado a su entrepierna, calosfriandolo con el contacto del metal.

Que tantas joyas no eran buena idea quedo pronto claro.

El rubio no podía mover bien los dedos, aunque el cosquilleo de las pulseras que cubrían desde su muñeca hasta la mitad de su antebrazo fuera novedoso, y su pecho planito, un atributo que de momento no echaba en falta y del que ni siquiera le había mencionado la posibilidad de que tuviera si llegaba a quedar preñado alguna vez, estaba cubierto por el metal dorado, rígido, que le impedía accesar a sus pezoncitos como botones de rosa, aunque se le veía tan bien que era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Tendría que enfocarse en otras partes.

Quiso besar su cuello y el collar se lo impidió, lamer detrás de su oído, pero si jalaba el arete lo lastimaría… frustrado, besó su hombro desnudo y apreció el tacto aterciopelado, cálido de su piel, de la que había tan poco descubierto. Lo sujetó por lo alto de los brazos y lo miró, buscando que podía tocar, apenas una franja de su vientre antes de verse limitado por otro grueso adorno de oro, su falda…

La seda trasparente revelaba más que cubrir sus formas, y sus caderas, sus muslos, no tenían nada más encima. Ahí podía tocar. Dirigió su mano y acarició envolvente su muslo, acercándolo a él, volviendo a sentarlo sobre su pierna mientras lo besaba otro poco, tensando la tela que se trasparento aún más, delineando las delicadas formas que cubría.

Aun a esa luz era como si apenas llevara algo, y salivó al pensar lo bien que vería si bailara para él, pues hasta donde sabía, todos los hindús bailaban… ¿Shaka sabría hacerlo? Se había criado en un templo, pero alguna vez mencionó que lo hacían en honor a los dioses, y él debía ser su dios, el único para el cual tuviera ojos.

Atenciones sí. Dedicación. Rozaba con el dorso o la palma de su mano la punta de su miembro, pues no podía rodearlo como siempre, y se le abrazaba, se frotaba contra él. Era una tortura seguir soportando con tan poco…

-Ahhh…

Saga lo afianzó por las caderas para levantarlo, e hincado frente a él, acercó su rostro a su entrepierna y lo lamió por encima de la tela. Era una sensación nueva, no del todo agradable… el contacto de su boca cálida, de su lengua estaba bien, pero después, cuando se detenía, tensando o aflojando la tela, soplando encima, era entre horrible y delicioso. La seda mojada, pegándose a su piel, era peor que estar desnudo, pues se sentía indecente, expuesto…

Apretó sus hombros, deseando que se detuviera, pero el pelioscuro lo interpretó como quería más y jaló hacia arriba su falda, estrujándola sobre sus caderas. Como fuera dejó de hacerlo, aunque la estimulación directa, el modo en que lo tomó dentro de su boca y chupó, le hicieron temblar las piernas.

Se sentía tan bien, él era tan hábil, tan bueno en todo lo que hacía, tan apuesto… pero sobretodo, era él. Podría disfrutarlo ser otro, pero el placer mental que encontraba entregándosele, en la unión espiritual que sentía entre ambos, lo volvía perfecto, incluso cuando aún dolía más de lo que disfrutaba con su cuerpo.

Se tapó la boca con las manos cuando le separó muslos, besuqueándoselos antes de llevar su mano entre ellos, impidiéndole juntarlos, y rozó entre sus nalgas, primero solo un cosquilleo y después explorando, su dedo tocando en círculos sobre el punto más privado de su cuerpo, buscando incitarlo, hacerlo ceder, mientras su erección, lo alto de sus muslos, eran probados una y otra vez.

El pobre rubito temblaba y se sujetaba de él por momentos, dejando de ahogar sus gemidos. Había capturado su erección en su boca después de darse gusto con interior de sus muslos, y podía sentirla bien dura, liberando gotitas de fluidos previos mientras sus bolitas, suaves, tensas como un par duraznos, se presionaban contra su antebrazo.

Al fin, su dedo venció la resistencia de su agujerito, deslizando apenas la punta, pues no quería lastimarlo, y se detuvo para lamerlo un par de veces antes de ir por más, llevándolo dentro, buscando ese punto que lograba que se desplomara entre sus brazos, que cediera a sus deseos.

Dio con él y lo estimuló sin piedad, pues él mismo no soportaba más. Era doloroso, un castigo innecesario tener semejante belleza a su disposición y no poseerla, y para Shaka, también debía serlo. Además, seguro estaba cansado, su carita ladeada, sus ojos cerrados… lo disfrutaba, pero no estaba acostumbrado a llevar tantas cosas encima, tan pesadas.

Se corrió en su boca y se sintió triunfal. Uno de sus cometidos conseguidos. Tomó su mano y lo hizo bajar, recostarse en el lecho de cojines, donde dejaría de cargar con el peso de su tocado. Después, volvió a separarle las piernas, lugar privilegiado al que solo tenía acceso él, y las apoyó sobre sus hombros, hundiendo su rostro entre sus abundantes atributos posteriores, llevando con su lengua el semen hasta su agujerito, lubricando, saboreando.

Shaka volvió a cubrirse la cara, pues ser lamido ahí aun lo superaba… era tan vergonzoso, tan placentero… le gustaba cuando Saga se lo hacía solo para que lo disfrutará, aunque a veces, acabando de ser tomado, era demasiado intensa la sensación, pero así, solo preparándolo, podía ser insuficiente.

Sobre todo lo ponía nervioso quedar tan expuesto, cuando le separaba las piernas y lo miraba… así; pudiendo cruzar sus tobillos sobre su espalda estaba bien. Trató de relajarse cuando su lengua durita se movió dentro, empujando el líquido que había guardado en su boca, y espero el instante en que sus dedos, apenas rozando las cercanías de nuevo se colaran dentro, uno, abriéndolo un poquito, moviéndose apenas, frotando su interior mientras con la otra mano lo mismo acariciaba que apachurraba su nalga.

Meneo la cadera, inconsciente de que buscaba empalarse más en ese único dedoy un segundo entró a hacerle compañía, demasiado rápido, demasiado hondo, frotando eso lo hacía temblar aunque aún era un poco doloroso y no quería que se detuviera.

Saga lo dedeo otro poco, apenas lo bastante para que sus dedos se deslizaran con facilidad por su estrecho agujerito, y se acomodó sobre él, penetrándolo de una certera estocada luego de la cual se quedó quieto, esperando a que la repentina tensión en su cuerpo cediera, lo mismo que el temblor apenas perceptible que lo recorrió.

-Te amo.-le surgía del corazón decírselo, y le apartó el fleco de los ojos para poder mirarlo, darle un beso tras el cual desabrocho el nath de su nariz y su oído, dejándolo a un lado, pues con eso ahí no podía ver su cara. No podía besarlo como quería.

Enternecido, el rubito le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

Eso que había hecho, quitarle el aro, esa noche, en ese justo momento… era el símbolo de la virginidad de la novia, y con eso, quería decir que para él, en ese momento, lo había desposado, sin importar que se le hubiera entregado ya antes. Era su noche de bodas. No podría ser más feliz de lo que era en ese momento.

Saga se preguntó por qué lucía tan contento su ángel rubio pero se limitó a besar el bindi rojo en su frente, negro cuando lo pintaba, aunque rojo le parecía mejor color y después se lo diría. Pero por el momento, no lo arruinaría con palabras, y cuando puedo moverse con libertad se hincó delante de él y le levantó las piernas juntas, apoyándolas sobre su hombro.

Quería tocar lo más posible de su piel, quería sentirlo todo y no solo su trasero presionándose contra su cadera, verlo todo, su cabello a un costado, recogido, en vez de expandido debajo suyo, enmarcándolo, como siempre, sus ojos cerrados, su boquita húmeda, entreabierta, su piel satinada… En medio de tantas joyas, aun se las arreglaba para ser quien más brillaba.

Era un tesoro, un auténtico tesoro. Y era suyo.

Con eso en mente besó el arco de su pie, aunque sabía lo sensible que era, haciéndolo arquearse, su tobillo, rodeado de pequeñas flores y hojas doradas, mientras que el otro, resbalando un poco, tintineaba por el movimiento, las delgadas pulseras sacudiéndose y lanzado reflejos.

Lo hizo de nuevo, lamiendo, y cuando intentó apartarse le colocó un tobillo a cada lado de su cuello, su falda amontonada sobre su regazo, velando lo que hacían, como el collar su pecho… visto así podría creer que era una jovencita, tan hermoso como era, pero eso era no hacerle justicia. Su belleza era aún más meritoria justo porque era un doncelito, encantador, virginal, aunque solo fuera de actitud... una novia en su noche de bodas, pensó fugazmente, y dejó de embestirlo para inclinarse a besarlo, pues sentía que debía hacerlo.

Luego jaló un cojín y lo metió debajo de su cadera, pues doblado sobre sí mismo, con sus corvas sostenidas por el doblez de sus brazos, parecía costarle respirar, seguir el nuevo ritmo que le imponía, rápido, profundo, demandante. Su cuerpo lo urgía a satisfacerse, alcanzar el nirvana en su compañía, y no le daría tregua.

Dejó de cargarlo y le apoyó las caderas sobre sus muslos antes de volver a moverse, empujando con sus manos sus piernas dobladas contra su pecho, escuchando el tintinear de esas pulseras que se sacudían en su tobillo hasta que se tensó por un instante, dejándose caer laxo a los pocos segundos, como una flor sacudida por el ímpetu de sus embestidas, arrastrada por su pasión solo por unos segundos más mientras lo alcanzaba, derramándose en su interior.

Reclamándolo suyo si es que podía hacerlo aún más.


	2. 2.-Desilusión

Saga se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó, pues por esa noche era suficiente a menos que Shaka pidiera otra cosa. Pero no tendría tan buena suerte. Aún era muy joven y se cansaba fácilmente, amanecía adolorido y con marcas, aunque no hubiera sido su intención hacérselas. A veces.

Lo acercó a él y lo rodeó con su brazo, su rubia cabecita recostada en su pecho, y recorrió su perfil con sus dedos antes de darle el último beso de la velada, tras el cual Shaka se estrechó contra él, cariñoso, mirándolo como si deseará preguntarle algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, disimulando la ilusión que tenía de que le preguntará lo que quería escuchar.

-¿Cuándo será la ceremonia?

-¿Qué ceremonia?

-La boda.

-¿Qué boda?

-La nuestra…-su voz tembló al decirlo.- Aunque ya hemos consumado, es necesario para bendecir nuestra unión.

-¡Pero no te lo he propuesto!

De la mirada comprensiva, dulce, del sainto de Virgo no quedaba nada. Estaba dolido y las lágrimas pendían de sus pestañas.

-Me regalaste un ajuar de novia, me diste un bindi de matrimonio, me quitaste el nath…

¡¿De qué demonios le hablaba?! ¿Eso eran las joyas que le dio?

-No fue con esa intensión.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú solo querías follarme vestido de un modo distinto!

El jovencito se había levantado y lo alejó de un empujón cuando intentó detenerlo. No creyó que tuviera tantas fuerzas.

-¡No es cierto!

Bueno, no del todo, pero su gesto lo traicionó.

-Entonces no me amas…

¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?

No podía entenderlo, ni sabía que decir. Ni Shaka le daría tiempo de hacerlo. Su gesto se descompuso y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Después se echó a correr.

***

Camus estaba mohíno, molesto, por lo insensible que podía ser Milo. Hacía apenas unas horas había regresado de Siberia, donde tantas privaciones pasaba, con la ilusión de pasar una noche tranquila, de dormir cálido, abrazado a él, y lo había arruinado.

Solo se había quejado un par de veces de cuan injusto era tener que educar a los niños en semejante ambiente, a su edad… aún era muy joven y ya debía hacerse cargo de dos discípulos que no eran más que unos chiquillos en uno de los climas más extremos del mundo, y en vez de solo darle la razón había salido con una de sus gracias, con que si no quería que entonces le ayudará a hacerse cargo de ellos.

Estaba estresado, y tal vez sobre reaccionó congelándolo de la cintura para abajo, pero era ofensivo que le dijera eso. ¿Qué acaso el orgulloso escorpión no creía que fuera capaz de cuidarlos solo? ¿De entrenarlos adecuadamente?

Se estaba paseando tal vez por doceava vez esa noche cuando una figura dorada, menuda, se aproximó corriendo a él, sin prestarle atención, sin pedirle permiso de pasar por su casa. Era el sainto de Virgo, llorando, vestido de un modo muy poco apropiado, viniendo de la cámara del Patriarca. Camus quiso detenerlo pero no sabía que podría decirle o como consolarlo. De ser él, querría alejarse lo más posible de quien lo hubiera dañado.

Era a quien lo había lastimado al que detendría.

***

Shura se despertó, alerta de inmediato al sentir un cosmos perturbado que se acercaba a su templo y salió a su encuentro, topándose con alguien que parecía una visión, una fantasía. Un sueño trágico, decidió al mirarlo pasar a su lado, pues las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sus sollozos eran desgarradores.

No era algo propio de un sainto, y menos de Shaka, como tampoco lo era ir vestido así, si podía llamársele estar vestido, pero debió ser cosa del Patriarca, como su huida a esa hora, ese día, y su perturbación.

Y aunque su autoridad en el Santuario era incuestionable, su valía como hombre acababa de sufrir un menoscabo a sus ojos, pues seguro, no conforme a deshonrar al guardián de Virgo, no había respondido por sus actos. Deshonor. Para él y su estirpe, pero como persona, no como representante de Athena.

***

Milo estaba sentado en los escalones de su templo, preguntándose que había hecho mal. Camus se había enojado, no fue su intención. Nunca lo era. Lo amaba demasiado para hacerlo enfadar, menos querría herirlo, su orgullo, su dignidad.

Eligió mal el lugar y el tiempo, las palabras, pero al tener la oportunidad de insinuar su más ferviente deseo y averiguar si él quería lo mismo no se había detenido a pensarlo y lo arruinó. ¿Qué podría hacer para corregirlo? ¿Cómo decirle ahora en cuan alta estima tenía sus habilidades sin que sonara como un halago?

-¡Shaka!

Se había tropezado a unos metros lejos de él y se levantaba con trabajos en medio de tintineos, que pudo explicarse cuando se puso de pie y vio la cantidad de joyas con que iba cubierto y no le dejaban moverse con libertad.

Luego se volvió a verlo y negó con la cabeza, decepcionado, dolido, pero él no le había hecho nada. Además estaba llorando y la caída no había sido para tanto. O al menos la que él había visto, pensó, mirándolo recogerse los vuelos de la falda y volver a correr, alejándose sin mirar atrás.

Justo en su cumpleaños. Saga no tenía vergüenza.

***

Aun antes de verlo Afrodita sintió que alguien se acercaba a Libra, y contrario a lo que algunos creyeran, no le gustaba ver violentada así su intimidad, así estuviera follando en un templo vacío que no era el suyo ni el de su novio, aunque les brindaba cierta comodidad por su ubicación, pues no era como que Escorpio se quejara por los ruidos nocturnos y Virgo casi nunca estaba en su casa de noche. Los aposentos del Patriarca eran mucho más cómodos.

Pero él un infeliz.

Reconoció como el de Shaka el perturbado cosmos que se acercaba y pateó a Mask de encima suyo para quitárselo pronto, levantándose en medio de sus protestas y arrebatándole la sabana para envolverse y no salir desnudo al encuentro del rubito, que seguro venía llorando por algo que le hizo.

Algo horrible, quedo claro, al verlo vestido así y el estado en el que iba, pues ya antes le había jugado malas pasadas y no pasaba de qué se entristeciera un poco o se sumiera en el mutismo; lo había visto.

-¡Déjalo! Ya se calmará.-Death Mask era de la idea de dejar que cada quien se ocupará de sus propios asuntos, y meterse en la pelea de novios del Patriarca y la zorra budista no era su idea de pasar una buena noche.

-¡Claro que no!-a veces Dita lo odiaba.- ¡Se irá del Santuario!-le reclamó, mirándolo alejarse.

Pero ya se la pagarían. Él y Saga.

***

Aioria se despertó al oír ruidos de pisadas, sonidos metálicos acercándose a su templo, y la blonda visión, vestida de bailarina exótica, lo dejó sin habla.

Shaka era precioso. El más hermoso de los donceles del Santuario a su parecer y verlo vestido así era un sueño, pues sus fantasías no eran tan elaboradas. No incluían tantas joyas. Tampoco las lágrimas. En ellas el sainto de Virgo sonreía, estaba feliz, le permitía tomar su mano…

Solo ilusiones, pues como todos, sabía que estaba enamorado del caballero de Géminis, aunque hasta donde él podía ver, no le parecía que éste lo quisiera tanto como se merecía. Había creído que solo era cosa suya, un rencor infundado, injustificado, porque su hermano, y no él, fue quien traicionó al Santuario, a Athena. Por qué no solo tenía el patriarcado sino también a quien le había robado el corazón.

Ahora veía que no era así. Él nunca lo haría llorar, y menos en un día tan importante. No lo dejaría irse así de triste, sin darle una explicación, pedirle perdón por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, fuera su culpa o no. En eso estaba de acuerdo con Milo. Si lo amas, y te corresponde, no lo dejas ir.

Pero a él no lo amaba, y no tenía autoridad para detenerlo a menos que quisiera pelear con él, hacerlo sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba. Lo que si podía hacer era seguirlo y ver que no le pasara nada, y al volver, ya fuera en el tercer templo o en la cámara del Patriarca, confrontar a Saga por lo que acababa de ver.

***

En Géminis el rubito volvió a caerse. Era tan difícil correr así, pero no quería detenerse hasta haber salido del Santuario. Irse a donde no pudiera alcanzarlo. Donde no debiera verlo, ni responder si lo llamaba.

Le dolía el pecho y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista por momentos, se sentía tan solo… entre esas paredes Saga le había dado su primer beso un día que fue a visitarlo, a preguntarle que hacía ahí en lugar de al lado de Athena, donde le correspondía a su alta dignidad y lo encontró nervioso, vulnerable, atormentado, llamándolo a “él”, tal vez Aioros, pues le decía que por su culpa no estaba ahí, en el lugar que le correspondía.

Lo había consolado, aunque no era su costumbre entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos, lo había abrazado contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello. Siempre le había gustado, al menos desde que podía entenderlo así, y sentía algo por él, se dio cuenta al tenerlo entre sus brazos. Después él lo había llamado su ángel, le había pedido que permaneciera a su lado, y mientras pensaba que responder, le había besado la frente, lo había mirado, esperando, y cuando asintió, lo besó.

-Saga…

Dolía demasiado. Solo el amor podía doler así.

Tocó la pared del templo una última vez y siguió corriendo hasta Tauro, donde Aldebarán lo detuvo, no de balde el más veloz de los ochenta y ocho caballeros, el más gentil, que lo mismo se preocupaba por cualquier niño de los pueblos circundantes que por una flor.

-¿Te lastimaron?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Creyó que le preguntaría porque no le pidió permiso para entrar a su templo, o por que corría.

-Sí.-le respondió, alzando la vista para poder verlo a la cara.-Él me engaño… creí que se casaría conmigo… pero dijo que no me lo había pedido…

El rubito volvía a llorar y lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido. ¿Saga lo había engañado? ¿Sobre qué? Aunque esa ropa, tan… impropia, las joyas de fantasía oriental, le daban una idea… pero no podía ser. ¿Qué el santo de Virgo no debía permanecer virgen? ¿Lo había seducido esa noche con falsas promesas y después fingió demencia? Su cosmos seguía presente, así que sus poderes se mantenían, pero tal vez, sino virgen, puro si debía mantenerse. Casado pues.

-¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

Ajustarle cuentas a Saga si no se convencía de hacer correcto sonaba bien para él.

-Déjame ir.

¿Quién podía negarse a esos ojos?

-Mu no está en Aries. Deberías saberlo.

Siempre habían pasado juntos sus cumpleaños, pero se había ido el año anterior y apenas si había vuelto, a escondidas, a visitarlo un par de veces, pues lo hizo sin permiso. Sin decirle porque ni siquiera a él.

-Mu…

Era verdad, quería ver a Mu, pero no estaba. Estaba solo… pero aun debía irse…

Aldebarán lo soltó y se echó a correr, gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo conforme se aproximaba a su templo vacío.

***

Shaka había escapado sin darle tiempo de nada, y quien lo diría, corría veloz como una saeta a pesar a de todo lo que llevaba encima, así que Saga, tal como estaba, emprendió su persecución, pues sabía que aunque no era su culpa debía seguirlo o lo perdería.

Piscis estaba vacío, pudo verlo al salir del pasillo secreto que evitaba el jardín de rosas de Afrodita y conectaba las doce casas por una vía más rápida que las escalinatas, y maldijo a su guardián, pues de haber estado ahí Afrodita podía haberlo detenido si no tranquilizado en lo que él llegaba, no como esa zorra frígida que seguro hasta se habría hecho a un lado para dejarlo pasar si no estaba revolcándose con Milo, en cuyo caso, seguro le taparía los ojos y no haría nada más.

Las presiones lo ponían de malas, y su humor empeoró cuando, apenas acercarse a Acuario, Camus se le paró enfrente, y no conforme a mirarlo reprobador, lo atacó.

-¡Koliso!

Un anillo de hielo lo atrapó y restringió sus movimientos, y desnudo como estaba, se sentía del carajo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Impedir que le hagas más daño a ese pobre chico.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Seguro él también tuvo un malentendido con Milo y ahora se erigía defensor de los sentimientos de todos los donceles del Santuario.

-¡Solo quiero hablar con él!

-¿Le pedirás perdón?

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?-era el Patriarca, la máxima autoridad en el Santuario, estaba por encima de los ochenta y ocho caballeros…

-Por qué si no te volveré eunuco.-sentenció con una voz glacial, y sus ojos, fríos, duros como las gemas que descansaban en su armario se clavaron en su entrepierna, donde otro anillo de hielo comenzó a formarse.-Después de todo fue tu culpa.

Ni un condicional de podría ser, Camus era duro.

-Está bien lo haré.-y no era del todo por la amenaza. Debió haber averiguado que eran esas joyas, juntas, separadas de lo demás, antes de dárselas.

Camus lo liberó y él siguió rumbo a Capricornio, pensando que sus saintos deberían respetarlo más, pues su autoridad como Patriarca debería ser indiscutible. Así como Shura, que lo miró de un modo horrible pero se inclinó ante él y lo dejó pasar, aunque sentir sus ojos fijos en su nuca mientras avanzaba y saber que en sus manos estaba la espada sagrada que podía cortarlo todo no era tranquilizador.

En Escorpio creyó que lo atacarían de nuevo, pues como Camus, Milo usaba su armadura. En Shura no era de extrañar, siempre propio, atento al protocolo en presencia de sus superiores, al honor de su propio templo… ¿creería que deshonró al de Virgo al tocar a Shaka y por eso lo vio así, o a ambos?

Pero Milo le indicó que era libre de cruzar, pero al pasar a su lado le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le dijo si no alcanzaba a Shaka lo perdería.

-Ya lo sé… Cuando estemos en Virgo se calmará, e incluso si no quiere escucharme esta noche me quedaré a su lado.

Su precioso rubio siempre iba a meditar a su loto dorado cuando tenía alguna duda. Cuando se sentía mal.

-No has entendido.-Saga se volvió a verlo.-Se irá.

Del Santuario. Esa verdad le sentó peor el anillo de hielo de Camus y apuró su carrera, pensando a donde podría ir cuando, apenas puso pie en Libra, una lluvia de golpes propinados con un ramo de rosas, pues todas sus técnicas eran mortales, le sobrevino de parte de Afrodita.

-¡Desgraciado!

-¿Qué pasa?-no le había hecho nada malo últimamente. Que recordará. Detrás de él, Death Mask lo veía ceñudo, a medio vestir.

-¿Y todavía preguntas?-los golpes no se detenían, y las espinas dolían un montón.- ¿Qué le hiciste a ese pobre chico?

-¡Solo le dije que no me quería casar con él! ¡Aún!-añadió, cuando el siguiente ramazo fue directo a su cara.

-¿Y te lo preguntó de buenas a primeras, o esta noche, por ser su día especial, le dijiste que lo amabas y lo ilusionaste?-se burló Mask, que había sido el primero en recibir un par de golpes por insensible y ahora volvía a hacer gala de ello.

-Le regalé un ajuar de novia y creyó que le propuse matrimonio con eso.

La cara de la pareja cambio, y aunque le preocupó más el gesto serio en la cara del sainto de Cáncer, era más temible el de Piscis, así como lo agresivo que se estaba poniendo, pues no conforme a los ramazos intentó encajarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, que apenas esquivó.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-ya decía él que esa joyas que le vio hacían juego perfecto. Sus ojos, bien delineados por su doble línea de pestañas, se aguaron como los de Shaka.- ¡Eres un monstruo!

Mask abrazó a Dita y lo detuvó entre sus brazos mientras le hacía una seña de que se fuera ahora que su novio estaba muy ocupado sufriendo, balbuceando que había cosas con las que no se podía jugar y que ese chico era inocente.

Atravesó como saeta su propio templo, preguntándose por qué no lo encerró ahí cuando lo atravesó. Su laberinto no lo habría dejado escapar, pero… podía alejarlo más de él. No podía retenerlo a la fuerza, no podía alcanzarlo para hacerlo con palabras… ¿por qué todo lo que planeaba bien salía tan mal?

No estaba de humor cuando cruzó Tauro, pero afortunadamente, su guardián, al verlo correr tan desesperado, consideró que había recapacitado y lo dejó cruzar, justo a tiempo para que oyera a Shaka gritando lastimero el nombre de Mu mientras se aproximaba a su templo.

Mu. Era la peor opción posible, pero por fortuna no estaba, porque ese doncelito mustio era capaz de llevárselo a Jamir, de convencerlo de no volver a su lado.

-¡Mu!

Un resplandor frente al templo de Aires, visto por todos los saintos, que dándoles alcance cruzaban ya Tauro, estrujó el corazón de Saga, que vio confirmada su peor sospecha al cruzar el umbral del primer templo y ver a Shaka abrazado a Mu, que le acariciaba la cara y lo abrazaba, preguntándole que le pasaba, diciéndole que había sentido su cosmos sufrir a lo lejos, lo había escuchado llamarlo, y por eso había vuelto.

-¡Shaka!-le gritó, haciéndolo llorar de nuevo y ocultar su cara en el hombro de Mu, que lo miró con un odio difícil de ignorar.

-Con que eso pasó.-se respondió, torciendo desdeñoso la boca, mirándolo hacia abajo por encima del hombro del rubio.-Vámonos.

Y apenas decirlo, con un nuevo resplandor, desapareció, llevándose a Shaka con él y desatando el pandemónium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La trama se ira resolviendo por si sola en los siguientes capitulos. ¿Nos vemos en quince dias!


	3. 3.-Abandonado

-¿Así le pediste perdón?

La voz de Camus, reclamándole, lo volvió a la realidad. No estaba de pie junto a Milo, como de costumbre, sino con Afrodita, y ambos lo miraban como si fuera menos que una basura.

-No me dio tiempo…-sentía que debía explicarse. Esos dos eran peligrosos, y el resto de los saintos de oro también aguardaban una explicación a lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Pues qué le hiciste?-preguntó Milo. Shaka era razonable, maduro, lo mismo que Mu. Algo grave debió pasar para que se portara así.

-Le propuso matrimonio y luego se arrepintió.-siseó Afrodita y todos se volvieron a verlo, primero a él, luego a Saga, que desnudo, comenzaba a sentirse incomodo por primera vez en su vida.

Shura se dio cuenta y se quitó la capa, ofreciéndosela para que se cubriera. Luego le dijo que si bien como patriarca su liderazgo era incuestionable, como hombre dejaba mucho que desear.

-No puedes deshonrar así a un doncel, engañándolo, y luego negarle lo que pagó con su virginidad.

Español tenía que ser, jodiendo con el honor, pensó el aludido.

-Además que ni el gusto le dejaste a la armadura de que su portador fuera virgen al menos un año después de que al fin la pudo usar.

Antes le quedaba grande, y la había comenzado a usar el año anterior.

-¿Un año? Ni medio, si no fue hoy cuando le hizo la gracia.-tener de enemigo a Afrodita no era buena idea.

Shura, Aldebarán y Aioria, que creían que ese día lo había deshonrado, lo voltearon a ver incrédulos, censurantes, y Milo, que junto a Camus lo sospechaban pero no podían asegurar que tan lejos habían llegado, enarcó la ceja. Vaya con Saga, que no perdía el tiempo.

-Si no, no habría podido escapar, que en su propio cumpleaños se dio de regalo dejarlo sin poder caminar.

A él lo habían llamado cuando, a media mañana, el rubito aún no se levantaba de la cama y Saga debía ir a atender sus deberes, hablando con Athena o fingiendo que lo hacía, pues a saber dónde estaría. Lo había curado y se lo había llevado a su propio templo para evitar que Saga repitiera la experiencia esa misma noche, como había hecho con él, y desde entonces era quien lo ayudaba cuando las cosas se ponían… feas.

Saga se volvió a verlo, deseando callarlo. Por tres o cuatro tristes cogiditas que le dio esa vez, llevado por la emoción.

-¿Y por qué le pediste matrimonio si no lo pensabas cumplir?-Milo miraba de reojo a Camus.-No sabes lo feo que siente hacerlo y que te digan que no.

Por un segundo todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Camus, que no se dio por aludido hasta que Afrodita lo pellizco.

-¡Él nunca me lo ha propuesto!-¿Por qué tenían que verlo feo a él?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Esta tarde!-de nuevo estaba hablando demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¡Me dijiste que si no quería que cuidáramos juntos a los niños, que me ayudarías, porque seguro crees que no puedo hacerlo solo, y que…

-¡Que seriamos una familia!

-Estúpido.-esta vez, Camus no se ofendió de que Afrodita le dijera así.

Tenía la boca entreabierta, como un gato tonto, y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que atacarlo.

-¿Y no podías decírmelo así?

-Te lo puedo pedir como tú quieras.

Camus se sonrojo, pero era un experto evitando comprometerse. En cualquier sentido.

-Al menos tú mantienes tu palabra, ¡no como este bastardo!

De nuevo contra él, pensó Saga. La paz duró poco.

-¡Yo no sabía que le pedí matrimonio cuando le regalé un ajuar de novia!-todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de no jodas.- ¡Yo no sabía que era un ajuar de novia!

-No, solo creías que era un disfraz para que hicieras el guarro viendo a esa preciosidad vestida de odalisca.

Por primera vez Death Mask ayudaba, aunque no fuera su intención.

-Debiste averiguar antes.-Aldebarán apenas creía la desvergüenza de sus compañeros.

-Debió haber dicho que para cuando quería la boda y que solo fue una puta broma preguntarle de que le hablaba.

Preclaras verdades decía el guardián de Cáncer, y el resto de los varones presentes concordó. Ya después podía ver uno como retrasar lo inevitable, pero de momento, en un caso así, el único modo de salvar el cuello era fingir que tuviste un lapso o fue una broma y preguntar de cuantos pisos quería el pastel.

Eso se los había enseñado el Patriarca anterior, que en una boda, lo más importante era el tamaño del pastel.

-Ahora ya no importa. Mu se lo llevó a Jamir.

-Solo tienes que ir por él.

-¿Cargando mi armadura y atravesando el foso de cadáveres que tiene de patio delantero?

Y luego decían que el guarro era él, pensó Death Mask.

-Es un camino sencillo para un guerrero.-opinó Shura.

Más bien para una cabra, pensó Saga.

-Yo me prometí jamás ir como cualquier imbécil llevando mi armadura muerta a componer con los lemurianos.

-Puedes ir sin armadura.-sugirió Aioria, pues aunque quería a la blonda belleza sabía que sería lo mejor para ella. Además, hasta donde sabía, la armadura de Géminis estaba en perfecto estado.

-Si no voy como caballero es como Patriarca, y ahí no habrá nadie para recibirme. Mi dignidad y la del Santuario se verán menoscabadas.

-Y mientras prefieres que Mu convenza a Shaka de que se quede con él.-Dita comenzaba a perder la paciencia de nuevo y blandía su maltrecho ramo como un arma.

-Shaka volverá si lo llamó.-eso esperaba. Que el deber lo hiciera volver.

-Odiándote. Eso haría yo.-añadió Camus.

-No es como tú.-Gracias al cielo.

-No. Es más tonto. Mira que para el guardián de Virgo dejarse engatusar así por tus promesas…-aun no le perdonaba que le hubiera robado besos o palmeado el culo en el pasado.

-Virgo no tiene por qué conservarse así. Lo dicen los santos escritos a los que solo yo, como Patriarca, puedo acceder.

Y que leyó, por si las dudas, enterándose de una de cosas que hacían parecer peccata minuta lo que él hizo. Si estuvieran retenidos por el sino de su constelación, Camus debería ser el amante de un dios, y el único presente en el santuario era él, que no había podido hacerle nada.

Sus palabras tranquilizaron a los que temían por eso.

-Entonces,-zanjó Dita la discusión.- ¿cuándo te casarás con él?

***

En Jamir, Shaka permaneció abrazado a Mu, llorando hasta que el sueño lo venció. Su estado de paz interior, de armonía con el universo, se había roto y solo quería llorar, estar con su amigo que no lo juzgaba ni le decía nada, solo permanecía a su lado, aliviando su soledad.

Mu le acariciaba el pelo, y conmovido por sus lágrimas y lo triste que estaba comenzó a llorar también, primero por él, meciéndolo contra su pecho, y después por sí mismo, sus problemas, lo solo que se había sentido lejos suyo durante esos meses, extrañándolo, todo lo que había perdido…

Por unos momentos sintió un poco de pena por llorar cuando debería consolarlo, pero después pensó que ambos necesitaban desahogarse, dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien con el mundo, que no les afectaba, si querían seguir adelante. Entonces se recostó a su lado, y abrazados, tomándose las manos, le dieron rienda suelta a sus sentimientos hasta que sus sollozos y gemidos ahogados cesaron, privados de seguir sufriendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

 

 

***

Cuando despertaron, Mu le pregunto qué quería hacer. El desayuno se servía solo en el comedor, lo mismo que un baño se preparaba en la habitación contigua. La telequinesis era sumamente útil. Su mamá siempre le daba algo de comer cuando estaba triste, para liberar endorfinas decía, y aunque hacía mucho que había muerto le gustaba seguir sus enseñanzas, pero de ser él, querría quitarse primero las huellas de que ese hombre había tocado su cuerpo.

-El baño.-los saintos de Virgo no eran muy afectos a comer, y menos deprimidos.

-¿Quieres decirme lo que pasó?-no quería hacerlo llorar tan temprano, pero era mejor hablar y tratar de dejarlo tan atrás como pudieran.

-Sí…-era lo menos que podía hacerle si estaba ahí, causándole tantas molestias. Si lo había necesitado tanto que sus cosmos se comunicaron en la distancia la noche antes, llamándolo a su lado.

Aunque hacerlo era como echarle sal a una herida abierta.

Con la mirada baja, para que no viera lo rápido que sus ojos se humedecían, le contó lo que había pasado en la noche, el regalo, los detalles que cuidó para él, su delicado gesto al retirarle el nath… sin querer se tocó la cara, buscándolo, y fue ahí cuando ya no pudo evitar llorar, teniendo que ir el sainto de Aries de vuelta a su lado y consolándolo antes de que pudiera seguir.

-…entonces le pregunté cuando sería la ceremonia y él me dijo que no me lo había propuesto, y cuando le dije que entonces no me amaba se quedó callado…

-Infeliz…

Mu se mordió el labio para no decir más, pero deseo tenerlo enfrente para cobrárselas.

Saga era un desgraciado, y cada vez eran más sus dudas de que lo que les había dicho hacía tantos años fuera cierto, que su mamá, el patriarca Shion, había muerto defendiendo a Athena cuando Aioros los traicionó, pero para no minar la confianza y la moral en el Santuario lo ocultarían, como si solo el infructuoso ataque a la diosa hubiera ocurrido, y él tomaría el lugar que ya le había sido designado como Patriarca sin que nadie más que los saintos dorados supieran la verdad, que su antecesor yacía muerto en Star Hill.

Muchas veces había sentido que les mentía, o al menos que les ocultaba algo, pero era muy joven cuando eso pasó y se suponía que él no tenía por qué mentir… pero había algo malo en él, y hacía un año, cuando ya le había arrebatado la atención de Shaka y lo enamoraba, lo había comprobado, pues también lo seducía a él.

Eso era traición, pues Shaka de verdad lo quería, y aunque no podía negar que era halagador que un hombre tan atractivo lo mirara así, le dirigiera palabras afectuosas, estaba mal. O Shaka o ninguno, le había dicho, porque no sería uno u otro, ya que eso lastimaría a su amigo, y le respondió que por que debía elegir si podía tenerlos a ambos.

Le replicó que estaba cegado por la ambición y trató de hacerlo entender, pero se portó como el monstruo que quería ser. Peor aún, pues la discusión lo excitó y lo besó contra su voluntad… se defendió, pero él era más grande, más fuerte y terminó por dominarlo. Por abusar de él. Después de eso se fue del Santuario. Abandonó a sus amigos, a la única persona que le quedaba… y ahora salía con esto.

En verdad no tenía corazón, y a la vez deseaba y no que lo que había hecho hubiera sido a propósito, pues así, Shaka se quedaría con él…

-…pero yo lo amo.

Dejaría de hacerlo si supiera la verdad de por qué se fue sin decirle adiós. Por qué cuando regresó meses después, solo para toparse con que se le había entregado, le costó tanto sonreír por eso, y solo lo hizo porque a él lo hacía feliz…

-¿Aun te quieres casar con él?-solo eso lo contenía de decirle, de desear que lo que hizo hubiera sido solo una canallada.

-Sí.

Estaba bien. Guardaría su secreto. Pero si había otro modo de disuadirlo lo usaría. No quería que Shaka uniera su destino al de ese hombre que parecía tener dos caras.

-El baño está listo.

La blonda belleza asintió y fue tras él, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de la enorme bañera humeante, llena de agua rosa y perfumada, y se quitó las joyas, una tras otra, dejándolas caer en el suelo como si no valieran nada. A los patriarcas Sage y Hakurei, quienes amasaron la colección, les hubiera dado un infarto de estar vivos; hubiera sido el sonido de sus corazones rompiéndose y no el del metal contra las losas el que se hubiera escuchado, y aunque eran sus ancestros y también guardaba sus memorias, Mu lo dejó hacer.

Solo eran malos recuerdos de los que se despojaba.

Aunque habían dejado marca en su cuerpo y no solo en su mente. Su cuello, sus manos, sus tobillos… en todos lados quedaban las señas causadas por las joyas luego de tantas horas, por tanto peso. Al final cayó su falda, mucho más transparente de lo que le había parecido en la noche, y lo ayudó a entrar en el agua antes de quitarse su propia bata y meterse con él.


	4. Dioscuro

Sin responder, dando media vuelta, soberbio, Saga se había alejado de sus saintos, ignorando la pregunta de Afrodita. Odiaba verse acorralado. Odiaba no tener el control. Odiaba sentirse así consigo mismo, como si de nuevo hubiera perdido una parte de sí mismo cuando Shaka se fue con ese maldito lemuriano… otro maldito lemuriano que lo hacía alejarse de lo que más amaba, que lo hacía perder lo único que importaba en su vida.

Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mal… esa voz no dejaba de hablarle, de decirle que debía ir por ellos y mostrarles quien mandaba, y si no lo aceptaban, si desafiaban su decisión, hacer de nuevo como esa noche… llegó a su cámara y se dejó caer en su trono; ese trono comprado con tantos sacrificios, lo que más amaba, alguien que amaba, alguien que había amado, alguien a quien debía amar…

No podía permitir que pasara de nuevo. No podía dejar que él tomará el control. Sacó de abajo del trono la daga dorada, culpable de todo, y la clavó en su mano, dejó correr su sangre, sintiendo calmarse conforme la sangre escurría al suelo, manchándolo. La daga capaz de matar a los dioses… la daga por la que había sucedido todo y que ahora podía evitarlo, pues a él, un dios encarnado, lo debilitaba. Lo hacía recobrar el dominio de su parte humana.

El amanecer lo encontró aun sentado en su sitial, solemne, orgulloso, calmado. Un ser divino como él no debía forzar el retorno de su amado. Él volvería a su lado, justo como su igual, como ese al que amaba tan intensamente como a Shaka y volvía a él incluso de un lugar más lejano. Solo debía esperar. Solo debía tener paciencia.

Paciencia como ese día no tuvo con Mu. Ese día que ahora amenazaba con arruinarlo todo. Amaba a Shaka, pero ambicionaba el poder, la belleza, y Mu los tenía ambos, y además, codiciaba lo que era suyo, lo ofendía… ¿Cómo podía no preferirlo a él? ¿Cómo podía negarle lo que era obvio, puesto que le gustaban ambos, él y su divinidad hindú? ¿Por qué se había negado a aceptar la propuesta que él, como un dios generoso, le había hecho de tenerlos a su lado, juntos, realzando sus mutuas bellezas? ¿Por qué hacerlos sufrir separándolos si podían estar juntos y solo debía aceptarlo a él?

Pero no, tenía que alzarse, altivo, retador. Primero provocativo y después fingiéndose una víctima, negándole lo que sin palabras le había prometido, igual que Shion, aunque no era como su madre. A él tuvo que matarlo, su ofensa fue más grave, su poder era mayor… con Mu bastó mostrarle su lugar, o eso creyó. No debió dejar que su juventud y belleza lo suavizaran tanto, dejarlo ir…

Lo juzgó mal, y en vez de llorar en su templo y buscar el consuelo de Shaka, que lo haría entrar en razón, se había ido, huyendo a Jamir, negándose a responder a su llamado. E ir por él sería una afrenta a su dignidad, tal como lo sería ahora seguirlos a ambos…

Se levantó con trabajos de su trono y miró la sangre en el piso, justo como ese día, su piel manchada, lo mismo que la blanca capa que anudara en su cintura, y comenzó el descenso por los templos hasta a Géminis, sin importarle el modo en que era visto por sus caballeros.

Todos lo miraban con desprecio, Afrodita en Piscis, Shura en Capricornio, Milo y Camus en Escorpio… el único que tenía derecho de odiarlo era Aioria, y solo clavaba en él sus ojos azules, decepcionados… lo odiaría de saber la verdad, y a veces quería gritársela, pero no valía la pena… Cáncer fue el único que le habló, que le dijo que se portó un imbécil, y se lo decía a Saga, no al Patriarca.

Lo miró sin saber que contestar y él desapareció, yéndose seguro al Sekishiki, ese lugar que tantas veces había querido visitar para buscarlo a él… pero no, no tenía por qué ir tan lejos… su lugar estaba en Géminis, a su lado. Por eso iba a su templo, donde debía estar.

Pero cuando llegó y no pudo encontrarlo se sintió aun peor que antes, se dejó caer en el suelo, se cubrió la cara con las manos… lo necesitaba, pero estaba solo. Solo. Y no era culpa de nadie más que suya propia.

*

Sus labios contra los suyos, apenas un contacto breve, dulce, suave… ya no quería verlo triste. Eso le rompía el corazón. Se abrazó a él y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, deseo que lo entendiera, que ya no quería verlo sufrir, y Shaka lo hizo. Le levantó la cara con un par de dedos y lo miró, respondió el beso que antes le diera.

Él también lo había extrañado mucho. No entendía por qué Mu se había ido así, porque lo dejó cuando disfrutaban tanto estar juntos, aun si no hablaban, aun si no hacían nada más que permanecer uno junto al otro… y no creía que fuera por Saga. Por lo que él sentía por Saga. Una parte de él sabía que Mu no estaba de acuerdo en que lo amará, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, y no por quererlo a él había disminuido el afecto que sentía por Mu.

Pero Mu era tan dulce, tan gentil, que seguro que no quería causarle problemas con él, que podía ser tan opresivo, tan demandante… no lo hacía a propósito, pero lo que Saga amaba debía ser suyo, solo suyo, en especial cuando sus emociones se volvían inestables, cuando le parecía su razón llegaba a flaquear. Géminis, dividido entre el deseo y el deber, la justicia y la infamia, el bien y el mal… era una carga pesada y él quería estar a su lado para ayudarlo con ella, y con Mu cerca, ambos podían creer que no se entregaba por completo a él, como hombre, no como Patriarca…

Volvió a besarlo y pensó en el sacrificio de Mu, alejándose… no quería que su relación le causará un disgusto con Saga, que su presencia pudiera hacerlos pelear, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué, era una verdad que se escapaba de sus dedos, y estaba seguro tenía que ver con por qué dejó el Santuario, pues para no verlo, para alejarse de él, bastaba con que cada uno permaneciera en su propio templo.

Mu se giró y pegó su pecho al suyo, haciendo ondular la rosada superficie del agua, echándole los brazos al cuello. Ahora que lo tenía quería aprovecharlo, convencerlo aun si no podía decir nada de permanecer con él, pues al fin era lo bastante poderoso para defender Virgo desde Jamir, de no dejarlo, porque no tenía a nadie más.

Estaba solo en esa enorme y desolada torre…

Esta vez las lágrimas escurrieron de los ojos cerrados del lemuriano y su amigo las limpió con sus dedos húmedos, le acarició el cabello. No le gustaba verlo llorar. No tenía por qué, ahora estaban juntos… se estrechó contra él y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que, pese a todo, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de la belleza de Mu.

Siempre lo había sabido, que Mu era hermoso, que le gustaba verlo, tocarlo, estar con él… pero ahora sentía que era distinto… no era solo el deseo de estar a su lado porque lo quería, sino por que anhelaba tocarlo, porque quería demostrarle esos nuevos sentimientos, similares de algún modo a lo que sentía por Saga…

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, eso fue cuando alcanzaron la adolescencia, cuando él entró también en su vida, de ese modo… y Mu sentía lo mismo… por eso se habían alejado un poco aun antes de que se fuera, porque no sabían si estaba bien lo que hacían, seguirse besando cuando cambiaron sin darse cuenta de las mejillas a los labios, cuando el sentimiento dejo de ser el mismo y no podían entenderlo por qué uno de ellos ya sabía que amaba a otro.

Aun ahora no lo sabía. Intentó alejarse, temiendo también que creyerá solo eso deseaba, pero Mu se negó, aun con los ojos cerrados, se lo impidió. Lo besó con más ahínco, onduló su cuerpo contra el suyo…

¿Por qué tenía que interponerse entre ellos aun cuando no estaba presente? ¿Aun cuando había hecho lo que hizo? A Shaka, a él…

El rubito abrió sus ojos y se topó con los verdes de Mu fijos en él, su suplica muda… quererse no podía estar mal. Desear demostrárselo de ese nuevo modo tampoco. No estaba engañando a Saga, pues él siempre supo que su relación con el hijo del antiguo Patriarca era especial, que habían crecido juntos en los salones del templo principal, y después de la tragedia, que juntos habían estado en esa misma torre, lejos del mundo, aprendiendo aquello que solo ellos podían.

Y si alguien tenía la culpa de que estar juntos no bastará, de que ahora necesitará expresarle lo que sentía, cuanto quería estar a su lado y lo necesitaba, usando su cuerpo, era Saga. Con él era tan difícil hablar de eso… convencerlo de que sus palabras eran verdad, sus sentimientos eran verdad… debía mostrárselo. Lo enseñó como aun antes de hacerlo suyo y ahora era como más fácil sentía que podía hacerlo, como lograba despejar su mente y concentrarse solo en Mu, olvidarlo a él, al menos cuanto podía.

Además, si no era con otro varón, debía estar bien… al menos era lo que entendía de lo que oyera hablar a los demás saintos. Deseaban el amor de sus donceles solo para ellos, que no pensaran en otros varones, pero cuando se trataba de sus iguales, parecía no importarles…

Mu, reuniendo valor, deslizó su mano por en medio de sus cuerpos mientras seguían con los besos y tocó al hermoso rubio.

Lo amaba, a su lado olvidaba la angustia que sentía al pensar en ser tocado de nuevo, sin su consentimiento… lo mucho que le perturbaba haberlo disfrutado, aunque solo fuera por momentos esa vez, su cuerpo traicionándolo. Estaba seguro que si estaba con él podría olvidarlo, o al menos ignorarlo.

Saga lo había arruinado. Antes no hubiera necesitado eso, caer tan bajo, seduciendo conscientemente a su amigo, lastimado por ese monstruo apenas el día antes… eso lo volvía un monstruo también a él, pero por Shaka estaba dispuesto a hundirse en el fango, a despreciarse a sí mismo de ser necesario como lo despreciaba a él.

¿Por qué tomarlo si no lo amaba? ¿Por qué haberlo hecho suyo si no quería nada más que eso con él? Nunca le dijo que lo quisiera, solo que lo deseaba, y cuando lo forzó le pareció solo quería satisfacerse, tomar de él cuanto podía… arrebatarle la capacidad de sentir placer por negarse a dárselo, además de su virginidad, pues ahora, incluso cuando se había tocado a solas, cuando la luna se alzaba alta y no podía ignorar la necesidad que sentía, pensaba en él…

Shaka se tensó al sentir su mano, solo un instante, y Mu temió que lo alejará, que lo viera horrorizado, pero solo abrió sus ojos y se miraron; los ojos azules bajaron hasta donde el agua velaba lo que le hacía y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras abría los labios y dejaba escapar un sonidito ahogado. Después, su mano bajó a hacerle compañía a la suya.

No lo sabían, pero a ambos, Saga los había arruinado.

*

Al oírlo llorar, Kanon sintió estrujarse su corazón, pero siguió ocultando su presencia.

Saga creía que lo había matado, por años lo había dejado pensarlo, primero por odio, porque no podía creer que hubiera preferido sacrificarlo a aceptar quien era, abrazándose a su verdadero yo apenas lo alejó de su lado, dejándolo sumirse en su vergüenza, su ignominia… su hermano era un idiota, culpándose por hacer algo que no tuvo más remedio que hacer, que ejecutó tan mal, llevado por esos absurdos sentimientos que tenía…

 

La venganza también lo impulsó, pues aunque pronto fue a buscarlo podría haber ya estado muerto, y durante años se había mantenido a su lado, pues lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo, pero eso sí, haciéndolo sufrir.

El fantasma del pasado, la sombra que lo acosaba en las noches, el recuerdo que lo confortaba cuando nadie más podía hacerlo… Saga lo amaba tanto como él, pero era menos vengativo, y cuando creyó llegado el momento de revelarle que estaba vivo, que podían volver a estar juntos, como deseaba hacerlo, con él en Géminis, sirviéndolo como su caballero, tomando el lugar que le había comprado con sangre o eso le había dicho muchas veces, había hecho retornar a sus caballeros de los lugares donde los envió a entrenar, los había traído a ellos de Jamir, donde sus bellezas, aunque jóvenes aun, habían madurado como una fruta apetitosa, Mu especialmente, le parecía, con su gesto dulce y sus modales delicados, pues Shaka, aunque hermoso, era distante.

Y eso lo arruinó todo. Ese doncelito capturó la atención de su hermano, que dejó de buscarlo con el afán de antes en sus horas de soledad, dejó que su capricho por él se convirtiera en amor sin darse cuenta que nadie lo podría querer más que él, que era su hermano…

Además, danzando en el borde de la locura, como le había gustado tenerlo durante esos años, no se dio cuenta que cuando forzó a Mu, arrebatándoselo, había preparado su propia caída, de nuevo, como cuando lo alejó de su lado. 

Lo que no esperaba era que Saga en verdad quisiera tanto a ese chiquillo, que en tan poco tiempo hubiera llegado a depender tanto de él que ahora quería gobernar a su lado y no con él… eso no podía aceptarlo.

Tal vez, iba siendo hora de ir a hablar con Shaka y dejarle en claro que primero estaba él y después lo que Saga pudiera sentir por nadie más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad no puedo creer que deje esto sin actualizar desde octubre... en serio, mi percepción del tiempo es preocupante... Tuve unos meses difíciles hace poco, pero es pretexto de este año, y de igual forma, espero no se repitan y poder llevar esto a un ritmo mas normal.
> 
>  
> 
> A quienes me esperaron, gracias.


End file.
